moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight12255
Twilight12255 is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 35 (Trending Movie Star). About Twilight's rise in fame began with the YouTuber Mrs. Cookie Msp. Not long after, she started her own YouTube channel by the name of "twilight12255 msp", later changed to Karmal MSP. Her close friendship with Mrs. Cookie Msp led her to reach 150 subscribers and be featured in a couple of videos, gaining her recognition and fame from autographs. Twilight12255 took breaks from MovieStarPlanet several times, but finally came back and started to work her way up to level 29. During this time, she entered a competition in A-Listers to become J A J A's best friend for one week that earned her almost 200,000 fame due to a lot of support from A-Listers and being placed in movies for a week that made it to the top. A friend of hers bought her a diamond pack that helped her reach level 30; more support from friends spamming autographs, liking looks, and watching movies helped her reach level 31. She used fame booster to gain as much fame as she could. At level 31 she became a main of the club: "Bad Bunnehs", a group with over 450 members. She was a main until the owner of the club left, but many movies by the owner included her and those movies almost always made it to the top, earning her 300,000 fame. Since then she has given up on clubs and has decided to use the mechanism "support for support". As of currently she is focusing on YouTube, leveling, and supporting her friends. She now levels up from autographs or movies from high levels that she is placed in, but she occasionally purchases diamond packs, which sometimes get her halfway to the next level. Twilight's movies usually consist of mini-series with a back story, although she used to make short movies. Her most viewed movie is "Things Are Not What They Always Seem" with over 100 views. She also makes artbooks that usually consist of hunts or "love to unlock" and get 10-50 loves. Her most popular artbook is "HAUNTED HOUSE", which was aimed at gaining the Bad Bunnehs' club more recognition. Her second most popular artbook is "HELP ARIANA GRANDE!", where people must love the artbook for Ariana Grande to reach her tour on time. Appearance & Style Twilight12255 has cocoa-colored lip gloss, Spanish-blue colored eyes, a round nose, and a blush brown skin tone. The only items she will always wear are her six-eye accessory on her face known as "Eyes All Over" and the accessory on her stomach known as "Eating Time!" The color palette on her outfits vary, as she changes her colors on her outfits a lot. her outfits vary in style, but most of the time it will be an "edgy-tumblr" style or a girly outfit. She changes her outfit once or twice every theme. Her hair is almost always black, but if she is trying to coordinate with an outfit, she will change a part of the hair to match that outfit. Her looks get about 10-30 loves. Trivia * Her name is Karma, but she likes to be called Karma Mama. * Her favorite show is Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. * She has no siblings or pets. * Her favorite color is blood red. * Her YouTube is Karmal MSP. * She idolizes Waterfallstream, "*Popstar_Rock*", and "daisy..love14". * Her backup account is "iitwilightii". * Her favorite dog species is Shiba Inu.